1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door closer, and more particularly relates to a door closer that is connected between a door frame and a door panel to assist the door panel to move backwardly the original position relative to the door frame and can be assembled between a door frame and a door panel of different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 11, a conventional door closer is connected between a door frame 60 and a door panel 61 and has an elongated tube 70, a connecting base 76 and a linking set 72. The elongated tube 70 is hollow, is connected to a top of the door panel 61 and has a top side, a track slot and a sliding block 71. The track slot is formed in the top side of the elongated tube 70. The sliding block 71 is slidably mounted in the track slot of the elongated tube 70 and had a top end extending out of the top side of the elongated tube 70. The connecting base 76 is securely mounted on a side of the door frame 60 and has a bottom side.
The linking set 72 is connected to the elongated tube 70 and the connecting base 76 and has an arm pipe 73 and a linking shaft 74. The arm pipe 73 is hollow, is connected to the sliding block 71 of the elongated tube 70 and has a connecting end and a mounting end. The connecting end of the arm pipe 73 is pivotally connected to the top end of the sliding block 71. The linking shaft 74 is mounted in the arm pipe 73, is pivotally connected to the connecting base 76 and has an inserting end and a pivot end. The inserting end of the linking shaft 74 is inserted into the arm pipe 73 via the mounting end of the arm pipe 73 and is securely connected to the arm pipe 73 by a fastener 75. The pivot end of the linking shaft 74 is pivotally connected to the bottom side of the connecting base 76. In addition, the position of the inserting end of the linking shaft 74 can be adjusted relative to the arm pipe 73 to change the total length of the linking set 72.
In use, after the conventional door closer is connected to the door frame 60 and the door panel 61, when the door panel 61 is open to rotate relative to the door frame 60, the linking set 72 is rotated relative to the connecting base 76 by the sliding block 71 moving in the track slot of the elongated tube 70. In addition, the linking set 72 can be used to limit the rotating angle of the door panel 61 relative to the door frame 60. Furthermore, when the door panel 61 is closed to move backwardly to the door frame 60, the sliding block 71 is moved in the track slot in an opposite direction, and this can enable the linking set 72 to assist the door panel 61 to move backwardly the original position.
The linking set 72 of the conventional door closer can be adjusted to change the total length of the conventional door closer, and this can enable the conventional door closer to assemble on the door frame 60 and the door panel 61 of different sizes. However, based on the cost and operation considerations of the conventional door closer, the adjusting range of the linking set 72 of the conventional door closer is limited and cannot be assembled on various sizes of door frame 60 and door panel 61. Therefore, different sizes of linking sets 72 are needed to be manufactured to use on various sizes of door frame 60 and door panel 61, and this will increase the cost of using the conventional door closer and will limit the practicality of the conventional door closer.
Therefore, the invention provides a door closer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.